jetix_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg
Cyborg (sometimes "Cy") is the half-cybernetic half-man, chief technological expert and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Then, Teen Titans has entered to Jetix University. Cyborg is the one who become the honours student at Course 1 Class. Abilities Powers Cybernetic/Robotic Exoskeleton: A large part of Cyborg's human body was replaced with cybernetic implants encased in titanium plating. His brain has been sufficiently altered as to be immune to Brother Blood's psychic powers. He possess most normal human functions though, such as needing sleep, food, and has been shown being able to get sick. However, he does exhibit machine-like traits, such as needing an appropriate power source to keep his body running. The cybernetics bestow with the following abilities: * Superhuman strength and endurance. He once demonstrated that he was strong enough to pick up a whole building and swing it like a bat. is known as a level 10 hero and the highest is 10. He is incredibly durable to harm, and resistant to adverse conditions like extreme heat, cold, and sea pressure. * High-end sensor, communications, and computational technology. * Producing several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a flashlight, etc.) from his arms. His fingers also have various optics and audio tools inside them. * Cyborg's inbuilt offensive capabilities include his trademark Sonic Cannon (one in each arm), smaller sonic blasters located in his feet, two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder) and a couple of missiles in his chest.. * He is capable of detaching both arms from his body, either attached to a cable as a grappling hook, or launched as flying projectiles. He is able to remotely control them once detached, making them useful for reconnaissance and surveillance. * At one point, he installed a super-processor chip called the Maximum-7 to further increase his abilities, but an overload forced Robin to remove it. Abilities * Genius Intellect: Cyborg is an expert in the fields of mechanical engineering, robotics, physics and computer science. In addition to maintaining his own cybernetic systems, Cyborg is in charge of the technology within Titan's Tower, such as their security, analytic and electrical systems. He also invented his own specialized vehicle, which he dubbed the "T-car". * Leadership: At times, especially when Robin is absent, Cyborg has demonstrated excellent leadership and tactical capabilities, which came especially handy in the formation of Titans East. He holds charisma, and an enormous amount of willpower. * Expert Combatant: Cyborg is a highly skilled fighter. Spike noted him for having a "decent left hook," which he felt he needed to warn Atlas about. * Expert Swordsmanship Skills: When was trapped 5,000 years in the past, he was shown to have remarkable swordsman skills as a warrior during the battle with Krall. * Bilingualism: Cyborg speaks his native English and learned to speak Tamaranean from Starfire while he was using the Maximum-7 chip. Voice Actor Japanese dub: Tomokazu Sugita English dub: Khary Payton Category:Course 1 Students Category:Male Superheroes